The Streets
by JMV1997
Summary: AU. How Korra and Mako grew up alone in Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

Hello who ever is reading this. Well, I have had this idea in my head for a long time so now i'm writing it. This is my first fanfic, and well i hope you enjoy :)

Just something quick before you start reading,in this story Mako is 4 years older than Korra. So on this chapter Mako is 8 and Korra is 4, but they will grow up on later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1:Tradegy

Mako POV:

I was hiding behind some crates with Bolin as our parents were trying to protect us from some members of the Triple Threat Triads. They were two fire benders and one earth bender. Apparently my dad owed them some money.

I had to hold back my tears and put a hand over Bolin's mouth to keep him from screaming when the two fire benders where killing our mom while my dad was distracted fighting with the earth bender. When dad heard mom screaming he turned around and that's when the earth bender hit him in the neck, killing him. After I saw that I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

One of the two fire benders walked over to my dad's body, took his wallet and signaled the other two to follow him out of the alley.

While I was crying Bolin slipped out and ran after them, I started following after him to try to stop him. When he is closer to them he starts yelling at them and that's when they stopped and turned around walking over to Bolin.

One of the fire benders took Bolin by his shirt and from out of no where takes out a gun and shoots him right in the chest two times. After that I directly ran at the fire bender and burned him in the face. While he was holding his face the other fire bender got me and the earth bender pointed a gun at me, but all of a sudden he stops moving.

I looked down at his stomach and saw a icicle sticking through. Behind him appeared two water benders, when the Triple Threats turned their attention on them I quickly ran over to Bolin. I knew that he couldn't have survived those two gun shots to the chest. I kissed him on the forehead and ran to a hiding spot so that I didn't get involved in the fight.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard two more gun shots and then everything went silent. I heard someone crying. I looked over and saw a little girl. She is wearing water tribe clothes so I'm guessing that those two water benders where her parents.

I walked over to her and bent down to be at her level. Without a warning she just hugged me and wouldn't let go. I look in front of her and see their dead bodies. Since I really wanted to leave that place, and I'm guessing she does too, and since it's obvious she won't let go of me any time soon, I just carry her out of the ally. We went under the bridge at the park.

A puppy polar bear dog comes from out of no where and runs over to the little girl, that still won't let go of me, and licks her cheek, earning a small laugh from her. She finally let's go of me and starts petting the polar bear dog.

I go sit next to her. "I'm Mako. What's your name?" I asked the little girl. She just stares at me for a moment. "I'm Korra, and this is Naga." She says while signaling to the polar bear dog. After that there was a long silence.

Then suddenly Korra starts crying, run over to me and hugs me again. I try to comfort her and after a while she fell asleep while still not letting of of me. Naga comes behind me and I use her to rest my head while Korra sleeps on my chest.

I silently cry myself to sleep as the memories of tonight's event keeps replaying in my mind.

* * *

So yeah that's chapter one. Looked longer on my notebook xD Well i hope that you liked it and tell me what you think. Chapter two coming soon.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, in this chapter Mako is 13 and Korra is 9. Well, that's all I have to say, so enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble

**5 Years Later**

Mako POV:

We've been living on an abandoned building for the last 3 years with a group of guys. They are all non-benders, but we get along fine, they even hate the equalists as well.

Jet and Haru are the oldest in the group, they are the ones that work to bring money to us. Lee and Chang are one year older than me. And finally, Jake, he is 13 years old too. Me and Korra get along better with him.

I also visit the cemetery where my parents where buried every once in a while. For some reason I've never seen Bolin's grave there.

But right now, I'm just listening to the radio while Korra is practicing her waterbending with a bowl full of water. I don't let her use her bending outside of the building because I want her to be save from Amon.

I really hope the new avatar is found soon so he can deal with the equalists already. I know he's probably a little kid, because Avatar Aang died like 8 or 9 years ago. But the sooner they find him, the sooner he can learn the 4 elements and finally defeat Amon.

"Hey, Mako!" I hear Jake yell and then knock on the door.

"What?"

"Asami's here to see you. Should I tell her to come up?"

"Yeah sure"

I turned to Korra, who already had an annoyed expression on her face. I don't know why, but Korra seems to hate Asami for some reason.

"Ok, Korra I need you to get out of my room now."

"No" She simply said and then walked over to the other side of the room to pet Pabu. He was Bolin's fire ferret, I had picked him up a few days after the accident.

"Well, why not?" I asked her

"Because I-"

Asami walked in the room, but she was angry. Just when I was about to ask her what happened she slapped me in the face.

"Korra told me everything!" she yelled at me and then walked out before letting me speak.

I turn to Korra who was laughing hysterically. I don't know what she told Asami to make her all mad, but I just really want to be alone right now.

"Get out of my room right now! Why do you have to be such an idiot?!"

I push her out of my room and lock the door.

* * *

Korra POV:

I know that what I did do Mako is mean, but at least it made Asami finally leave. I basically told her that Mako had another girlfriend, I don't know how she believed it because it's something he would never do.

I'm listening to the radio in the kitchen with Lee and Jake when Jet came in with some money in his hands. He walks over to me and Lee.

"I need you two to buy the things on this list." He says while taking it out of his pocket. "Try getting it done before it gets to dark too dark." And then he leaves.

I look over at Lee, when he finished reading the list he looks over to me.

"Why don't you by yourself this time?"

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean, you've always wanted to get out of here alone once in a while, right?"

"But you know Mako doesn't want her alone outside." Said Jake. That's true, but I don't care.

"He won't know if no one tells him about it." I say to Jake. Then I take the list, the money and leave.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Instead of going directly to the market place, I end up walking through the entire city. I kind of got lost for a while, but I know how to get to the store from where I'm at in the moment, sitting in front of City Hall. I got tired of walking

All of a sudden this bold guy with an arrow on his head walks over to me.

"Hello" he says to me. I just stare at him awkwardly.

"Remember me?" He asks.

I shake my head.

He does seem very familiar, but the only people I've known are Mako, Gommu and the guys in the hide out.

"Korra, right?"

How the heck did he know my name?

When he least expects it, I push him and run away.

"Lin! Don't let her get away!" He yells at a lady with grey hair.

'Lin' shoots at cable at me, but I dodge it and run into the crowd of people so I can lose them. I keep running until I find some bushes and hide. Tenzin and Lin stop exactly in front of the bush I'm in.

"I can't believe we've lost her again" Says Tenzin angrily.

Again?! This is the first time I've seen the bold guy and the old lady.

"But at least we know she is still in Republic City."

"Yes, but I still can't…" They start walking away, but I made sure that hey where very far before getting out.

After about 20 minutes of walking I finally make it to the market place. But what I see is everyone hiding, a satomobile parked in the middle of the road and a guy with a big scar in his face beating up a poor man.

* * *

This will be the last chapter for about 2 or 3 weeks, I have to study for the finals. But I'll try updating more when school is over :)


End file.
